Nameless
by Kairi0020
Summary: This was a 9 part story on quizilla, but i'm moving on there so...ya! anyways it's about a 17 year old girl was doesn't have a name til Soubi gave her one!


My name. I do not have a name. People just call me it, she, or her. I am 17 years old, and go to Ayame School for girls. I am hated. I'm hated by everyone. I have long black hair and purple eyes. I still have my tail and neko ears. I have a good personality, it's just no one wants to be friend with me. I'm unnoticed a lot, too. I may not look like it, but i hide it very well, but i cut my arms. I cut to get rid of my pain, my pain of my older brother's lost. My parents died when i was 10 years old and for the past two months, my brother died. I been stuck with my drunken aunt, who tells me i should have died with them, so she wouldn't have my sorry ass. The hardest thing about this is that i lost my memories, too. I only remember what people tell me and the pictures i have left of my family.I was sitting in my seat, in class. I looked out the window to see someone that has long blonde/gray hair, with a long purple jacket.I couldn't tell if they were a person or girl for up here, they looked up at me, and i stared back. Then the school bell rang finally, i got my stuff together. I went back the stairs and got the main door. As i walked out the front gates, someone grabbed me. I turned to see the person that i was looking at during class. It was a dude...i think."are you seimei's sister?" he asked me, and i just nodded," I'm soubi, a good friend of his."i just nodded again, and began to walk home, when he grabbed me again, by the arm."What is your name?" he said, smiling."I...don't have a name." I said, softly, looking down at the ground," i did have one once, but i can't remember." i began to walk again, but he grabbed me."Hey, let's go to the park. your brother loved that place."he dragged me along, so i gave in and went with him, he took me to a park all those kids were running around, playing games, and being happy. He took me over to a picnic table. I sat down and he sat down in front of me. He grabbed my hand with his."So tell me about yourself." he said, still smiling. I said nothing."Is there anything you want to do in life?" he asked smiling more. This creped me a little.I took a long pause then answered," what i want out of life is only death."

He frowned, but wasn't shocked. Everyone else i ever told this too, called me a masochist or something like that."Why is that?""I don't deserve to live. I should have died with them. That's what my aunt tells me anyways."he lifted up my chin, and kissed me softly. I blushed like hell. he pulled and softly and said," I love you.""Who would ever love a girl without a name?" you said lifted up my chin again and leaned closer," then, I'll give you a name...kochou.""Kochou?""It's your new name. Kochou means butterfly.""Butterfly." I whispered as he tried to kiss me again. I looked down at his watch, upside down, to see it was 6:30."Fuck, aunt's going to kill me." I yelled and started to run home," nice to meet you Soubi.""See you tomorrow....kochou."~,at home~i walked into the house. I looked around to see if aunt was around. I walked into the kitchen to see her pasted out on the floor. I went to get milk out of the fridge, but before i could get there, aunt grabbed my ankle."You're late, bitch." she yelled and pulled me to the floor, with her. She started to kick and punch me. I took every hit, thinking this is what i deserve. Then she get a knife...~next day/at school~teachers were worried, scared for me. I had a black eye, bruises, and cut on my legs, yet, no on said nothing about it.~After school~

I walked outside to see Soubi again.

"hey Kochou," he said," close your eyes."i closed my eyes, and he said open them. I looked to see a silver cell phone."Huh?" I said, looking at it. He smiled and picked up my hand."It's for you. Whenever you need me, call. I will always pick up.I opened it to see the background had a butterfly on it."cool." i said, looking at Soubi, smiling."You have a beautiful smile,Kochou.""ummm...thanks, Soubi." he placed both of his hand on my shoulders," i want to take you somewhere." he said, dragging me somewhere. I followed willingly, as we walked into a building. We walked up to the third floor. He opened the door,"kio, are you home?""yes, Soubi." a guy's voice yelled, and a green haired guy, with glasses, ears pierced top to bottom," who's this?""This is Kochou. She's Seimei's little sister." Soubi said, hugging me up from behind, around my shoulders."Oh, really? I'm kio, Soubi's roommate." he said"nice to meet you." I said"hey, would you like to stay for dinner?" Soubi asked me," I'm cooking tonight.""Sure, what trouble can it cause?" I said, smiling.

I sat at the table and watched Soubi making dinner. For some reason. I could not take me eyes off him. He looked at me a couple of times, and i looked away, blushing. I went back to staring at him again. I just could not help it. When he was finished, he asked me to set the three plates on the table. I did as he asked, the sat back down. He put spicy rice on our plates, but i thought it was plain rice. I took a big bite and coughed it back up. It was very spicy rice. I stuck out my tongue, and then began to fanning it with my hand, Soubi just sat there laughing. He pushed my hand away and kissed my tongue. I blushed like hell."You should really train the five senses and maybe this wouldn't had happened." i was still fanning my poor tongue, and pouting a little. He finally got me a glass of water, and i drank it down fast. Kio came out of his room, taking a seat next me. He started to it the rice, and he did not even flinch. I took another bite, and my mouth was on fire. Soubi smiled, getting me another glass of water. That glass was gone in a second. "Maybe this is a little too spicy for you." Soubi said, walking to the fridge. He made me a sandwich. He walked back over, taking the rice away, placing the sandwich in front of me. I took a bite of the sandwich and smiled at Soubi."This is good." I said, taking another bite."Thank you, Kochou." he said, eating his food. Kio finished his and began to finish my rice. After dinner, we all sat in the living room. I saw a painting in the corner of the room. I stared at it. It was beautiful."Do you like it?" Soubi asked, looking at it too."Yes, it's very beautiful.""Soubi made it." Kio said, watching television."Wow. You're really good." I said, smiling. He smiled back at me."i can draw you one if you like."my eyes lit up," really? Cool.""Hey, let's watch a movie." Kio said, popping in a tape. I sat in Soubi's lap as the movie played. I fell asleep halfway through it, and Soubi put me in his bed.~next morning~i wok up to see I am not in my room. I looked around to see Soubi at my side. I saw it was 6:32am. I only had an hour and a half to go home, change and run to school. I got up and out of Soubi and kio's place. I got home and as soon as i got in, there she was. My aunt."Where the hell have you been?" she yelled at me. I flinched."I fell asleep at a friend's house.""You probably had fun with them, too. You little slut." she dragged a knife into my thigh, as i screamed bloody murder. She walked into the kitchen. I pulled out the knife, and lumped upstairs, cleaned my cut, and changed. I put on thigh high socks to hide the bandage around my cut. I lumped out of the house and off to school.~After school~

My leg was in so much pain, but i ignored it. I lumped out of school to see Soubi, smoking. I walked as straight as possible pasted Soubi, hoping he did not see me. "Kochou?" he said, turning me around. My leg twisted and hurt bad, but i hid my pain. I think he noticed when i didn't look up at him," what's wrong?""Nothing." I said turning away. I wanted to run away from him, but the pain. I walked as fast i a can, but the pain came and i yelped accidentally and fell onto the ground, hitting my thigh. Soubi picked me up and sat me on the bench, in front of the school. He pulled down my sock to see the big bandage around my thigh."Who did this?" he said, mad

"It's no-"

"I said, who did this?'" he said, ticked off

i get kind of got scared and said," I did it to myself."

"You're lying." he yelled pissed off now. I got scared, pulled up my sock, and ran for it. I ignored the pain, even though it was killing me. I ran all the way home, went up to my room, and locked the door. I jumped onto my bed, crying into my pillow with anger, pain, and...Fear? I grabbed out my cell phone out of my pocket and stared at it. Then i heard my window/bowie door opened. I do not even turn around i layer there, softly crying. The person sat down, and then layer with me on my bed. I turned to see Soubi, worried."Please tell me who did it.""It was-""open the door, you nobody or else." my aunt yelled through the door. I was scared, and crawled into Soubi's chest. Now he knows who did it. He got off the bed and walked over to the door. I stopped him before he got there."Please, Soubi. Just go home. I'll be alright." I whispered, and he nodded. He went over to the window, looking back at me, i smiled, and he then he left. I opened the door, and then...

~Soubi's POV~he has seen Kochou in three days he started to get worried. He tried calling her call phone, but no one picked up. He has been at her house to see only broken glass, walls with holes, and stuff everywhere. Soubi was waiting for her to call, but she never did."Where is she?" Soubi asked himself. Then his cell phone rang."Hello?" he said"yes. I am calling from the CKL hospital. There is this girl here without a name that we know of and one of my nurses found this cell phone. Only your number was on it.""Hospital? Is she ok?""Not really. She is unconscious right now. She has been like this for three days. If you could come and i can fill our some papers on her.""Sure, I'll be right down." Soubi got up, grabbed his coat, and ran to the hospital. As soon as he got there, HW went up to the front counter."hello, I'm looking for someone." he said, smiling," she's the girl without a name.""Oh you're here for here. She on the forth floor, room 708.""Thank you." he walked over to the elevator. He went up to the room to see her in a hospital bed. He walked over to see that she was not awake. This man walked in."hello0. You must be Soubi.""Yes.""Good. I need your help to fill out papers on her. Now, what's her name?""Kochou. Kochou Augustine.""Age?""17.""family members?""All dead. I was a friend of her older brother.""Oh. How sad. Who were they?""I don't know the parents, but her brother was seamier.""Oh, i knew her brother. Good man. Ashamed he was murdered.""What happened to her?""The people next to where she lived heard her screaming and they called the police. Her aunt was arrested, because of here. She was found knocked out cold, on the floor. Bleeding very badly."'Right after i left.' Soubi thought."Is there anything?" Soubi asked,"All we can do is waiting til she wakes up. If she even does." the doctor said, leaving Soubi just sat by her side."Please. Don't leave me, Kochou." Soubi asked, resting his head, by her hand.~with you~i wok up. Looking at a very white ceiling. Turning my head to see that I am hooked up to a machine. I looked around to see that the room is very...white. I hate white...i has no color in it. The last thing i remember was running away from my aunt and fell down the stairs. I most have taken quiet a fall. I pulled the needle/wires out of my arm. They kind of hurt in me. Then i saw my cell phone on the stand next to me. I picked it up, to see the time. It was 12:56am.'Call me. I'll always pick up.' Soubi voice said long ago."Let's see." I dialed his number and the phone rang. In addition, rang. In addition, rang. The someone picked up."Hello?""Wow, you DO always answer.""Kochou?""Ya. That's me.""You're awake. Are you okay?""Yes, i am okay. Am i in a hospital by any chance?""Yes, you've been out for a week and five days. Almost two weeks.""Woo, i must have fell hard down the stairs.""You fell/""as i was running away from my aunt i fell down the stairs. Nothing big.""Nothing big? You say bring knocked out for two weeks nothing big?" he almost yelled"i had worst you know!" you yelled"i know." he said, sadly and groaned," It's 1:00 in the morning, why did you call this late?""I... want to hear your voice." I said, blushing"oh, nice to hear.""Ya, well, I'm sleepy. I'll talk to you tomorrow?""Yes see ya...Kochou.""Bye, Soubi."

It has been three days since i wok up. I am depressed but fake that I am happy. It is not that hard really. I have not been eating anything lately, so i have not been eating for two weeks. Soubi had come everyday. He tells me everything that going on, gives me homework i missed bad tells me about his day. I was happy that he came, because last time no come came to visit me. The doctor said i could go home tomorrow, but where would i go?'My aunt is in jail, Soubi wouldn't want me living with him and Kio, and i have no friends to stay with. I think my house is still there, maybe i can get an apartment.'i was interrupted with my thought, by the door opening. I saw Soubi walk in."hey, Soubi.""Hello, my little butterfly." Soubi came over to me, sitting down. He took my hands in his."You're coming to live with me.""Huh?""You get out tomorrow, so you're coming to live with me and Kio.""But i couldn't.""But you can. I don't want you to be alone.""Thanks Soubi." you said, giving him a hug. He smiled and hugged you back."I'll go to your house today. Get your stuff and bring it to my place.""Ok. I'll go with you.""I don't know you can get out till tomorrow.""She can leave today if she wants." the doctor said coming into the room. He looked over the paper at the end of the bed "you will free to leave today, if you wish." he left the roomi get out of bed. Before i even got to the door, i fell over in pain. Soubi caught me just before i hit the ground."Maybe you shouldn't walk yet." Soubi said, picking me up, carrying me bridal style. I blushed as we walked out of the hospital.~,at home~we started to park me things away. I was cleaning out my closet when i came across a picture of Seimei. He was with someone. He was with Soubi. I smiled."Hey Soubi. I said, running over to him. He looked up and i showed him," it is you and big brother. wow, this looks kind of new."he took the picture from me, staring at it," we took this around three months ago.""Oh," i said going back to pack in my closet. I looked around to find a camera. In addition, i smirked"soubi, smile." i said, as soubi turned. I took a picture of him. I smiled, and handed it to him. He was sitting on the floor and looked at the picture. I stood behind him, wrapping my arms around his neck."I love you Kochou." I gasped a little. The first time i thought he was kidding, but he said it again. I blushed and unwrapped my arms."Ummm...let's finish packing." I ran over and hide in my closet. He chuckled and finished packing. When we finished, i had one box of clothes and a backpack of other stuff. I also got my school bag. In addition, we left the house. I now was starting my new life, with Soubi.~,at my new home~i placed my stuff in Soubi's room. There was a bed on his floor. I took my school bag and walked out to the kitchen. I started finishing my homework, because i had school the next day. Kio walked into the room, looking over my shoulder."you do college math?" he asked"yes." i said, looking up at him," I'm very smart. I skipped a grade. I am graduating this year."Wow. Then next year you'll be in college.""Yes. My parents saved enough for Seimei to go, but...you know. He never has to go. So i get to.""What o you major in?""Math. However, i', going out for journalism. I want to write." I said, doing my math homework. Soubi walked through the front door, carrying groceries and beer."Yay ,dinner." Kio said, happily.I moved my stuff but still worked. Soubi asked me to help put the stuff away, so i helped. It is the least i can do, i mean, they DID let me live them. He started to cook dinner, and Kio sat down at the table, drinking beer. Soubi was drinking it too.

"Soubi how old are you really?" I asked, poking his can of beer, on the table."I and Soubi are both 20."Kio said, drinking his can. I stared at the can, in front of me."You two shouldn't be drinking, you know." i keep staring at the can, and Soubi just smiled at me."Take a taste, if you want." he said.I grabbed the can, stared into it. I then took a small sip. It tastes gross. I ran over to the sick and spat it out."just remember that when you can drink beer." Kio said, and Soubi finished dinner. I cleaned my mouth out, with water. Dinner was done and it was gross. It was all vegetables. I did not want to eat, but Soubi made me. It was somewhat good, but i ate very little. 'Oh no, I am being attached to Soubi, just as i feel safe, he will leave. They always do.' I thought"are you alright, Kochou." Soubi asked, putting a hand on my forehead," you look pale.""I'm fine." I said, showing him a smile, which was fake. He smiled back. I was eating very little of some green thing, when Kio looked me over."you're really thin, you know." he said, pushing more food on my plate," you need to eat more.""No thank you." I said, but Soubi put a fork with something orange thing on it, in front of my mouth."You are really thin. eat." he saidi just sat there with my mouth closed. I was not full, but i did not want to pig out on everything."Open up Kochou." Soubi said, childish."Here comes the chi chi train." Kio said, trying to put spoon of full of something in my mouth. They tried to make me eat but fail. Kio gave up and went to his room. Soubi tried one last time, and fail. He pulLed me up out of the chair and down, pulling me into his lap. My legs were on both sides of him. He put his hand under my jaw, squeezing, forcing my jaw to open my mouth. He pushed the food into my mouth. I was shocked that he would force me to eat. He feed me for a few minute, until everything on my plate was gone. He let go of me, i just jumped out of his lap and ran into our room. I lay down on the floor. I just laid there looking at the ceiling. Someone hovered over me. It was Soubi."If you don't like what i did to you...punish me?""What?""Punish me."i sat up, looking at Soubi weirdly. He wants me to punish him, for forcing me to eat."no, i will not cause others pain." I stood up and hugged Soubi, he hugged back."Give me a command.""Huh?""I'm yours. i live for you, mind, body," he out my hand in the middle of his chest," and soul."i blushed and pulled away, he kissed my lips again, causing me to blush more and my ears twitched.'I'm gonna like it here.'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh god. Is this going to hurt?" i said as Kio loaded the ear-piercing gun."Just a little pain, but not a lot." Kio said as Soubi sat behind me. The gun was pointing at my ear. Then the pain. I screamed loud, but Soubi quickly put his hand over my mouth. My ear hurt like hell. Soubi licked the lobe of my ear, where i was pierced, trying to lessen the i stopped whimpering, Kio pierced my other ear and Soubi repeating his action. Then Kio wanted to pierce my neko ears."NO!" I yelled, holding Soubi's hand. His other hand started to softly rub my neko ear. I purred and curled up into his lap. It has been a week since i moved in and Soubi and i became very close. He has been all lovely with me. Kissing, hugging, cuddling, and all that stuff. He always said, 'i love you' but should i say it back? What if i embarrass myself?Soubi held me and sucked my poor, sore ears as one his hands still rubbed my neko ear. I blushed feeling shy and looked over at Kio. He was looking another earring for ear finally felt fine again and i purred louder, making Soubi chuckle."Do you like that?" he asked causing my spine to shiver. I nodded and continued to kiss my ear, i felt a pain in my neko ears. I bit my bottom lip as the pain traveled through my body. Soubi hugged me tightly and sucked on my sensitive neko ear."There. There. It's over now." Kio said, putting the stuff away. After a few minutes, i moaned as Soubi sucked on my ear...~the next day~"wow! Nice ear-rings." a girl said, coming over to me."I guess." i said walking out of the class and out to the courtyard. The girl followed me then got in front of me."chook." she said"Kochou." i was still walking away. Soubi was waiting for me that the front gate."Hello, Soubi." i said"hello, my butterfly." he said, pulling me into a hug"are you going out with an adult?" choyoko asked"N-""yes, she is." Soubi said, before i could even start what i was going to say."Wow! That's so cool!""Ya." I said looking at Soubi."Well we're more like master and slave really. Kochou is a great master." Soubi muzzled his face in my neck."What?" she asked"SOUBI!?!?!?! Nothing. Nothing. Have to go. bye." i said pulling Soubi and ran away i ran to the building, and up to the apartment. I was panting looking at Soubi, who looked fine."That...was...embar...assing." i panted, falling on the couch. Soubi pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge, handing it to me."Why would that be embarrassing?" he took a seat next to me, wrapping an arm around my middle."Cause...i don't know. I never really dated before. You're like the first person who ever wanted to be around me in a long time." i said, getting closer to Soubi."Do you want me to stop being around you?""NO! It's just- i don't know.""Ok then." soon i was sitting on his lap."Kochou?""Hmmm?""Do you want me to get rid of your ears and tail?"i sat there shook.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat there shocked, and slowly looked up at Soubi."Soubi...i-""you don't have to answer right now, but just so you know. I'm willing to help you loss them." he said, hugging me before picking me up, off his lap. He got up, walking out of the room.I watched as he left me...all alone. Do i love him too? I wish i were not so close to him. If he does....that with me, he will just kick something or me out not wanting to be around me anymore.I got up and walked into Soubi's room to see him working on a painting. He looked up at me, and smiled. I walked over to him bed, laying on it, watching him was good at looked up at me, from the floor and smiled."Is there something you need, Kochou?" he asked cleaning his hand of paint"no, i wanted to see what you were doing.""You didn't want to be alone, did you?" he was still smiling. It was as he could see right through me.I nodded, looking up at the ceiling, laying my head on the pillow. The bed moved on the other side, and Soubi laid down next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist with his face next to my neck."You smell nice today, butterfly." he said, smelling my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck, turning to face him. We looked into each other eyes as Soubi come closer and closer together. Soubi's lip softly landed on mine. I kissed back, as he kissed me. The kiss got more and more passionate as the moment rushed thing i know, Soubi is on top of me, with is hand on my stomach, and the other one my lower back. His soft lip went down to my neck and i moaned loudly. Soubi smirked against my neck, and moved so he was looking into my eyes."are you sure, you want to do this?" he asked, moving his hand higher and higher."Soubi i-""i love you Kochou, do you love me in return?""Soubi..."i was about to answer, but Kio ran into the room."Soubi i dinner-oh sorry, my bad!" he ran right back signed and got off me."Maybe we should to this another time." he got off the bed. I was looking down at the ground, were his foot lifted your chin up and kissed you softly."I love you." he whispered, pulling away."i-i l-l-l-love yo-o-ouuuu, tooooo." you said smiled," I know." and with that he walked out to make dinner.

Some time pasted, and now i was in college, a year under Soubi and Kio. I was a nervous wreak every class, just stared at me, because i were the only one with my ears still. It was embarrassing, and it was like high school all over again, but I will , i was home now and started on my research paper, when a pair of arm wrapped around me."how was school today Kochou?" Soubi asked, nuzzling his face into my neck."I'm the only one with my ears and tail. I feel so. So....innocent."he just chuckled a little and rock you back and forth a little."You're so cute when your innocent.""ya but," i looked up at him, with innocent eyes." innocents isn't going to get me anywhere."he looked down at me, with eyes that hind a hint of lust, sadness, and pulled away and walked over to his room, shutting the door behind him. He did not come out for the rest of that night and he locked the door, so i slept of the couch...well, i did not sleep that night. I was wondering why Soubi just walked away like that, without a word, without an emotion, without... next morning Soubi left before i could see him. I must have fallen asleep; when I was, he left without make a sound. He locked his bedroom door, so i could not get in, but he left an outfit next to me, on the couch.I changed fast and washed up before walking out to the kitchen to see Kio making breakfast."Soubi left i see." he said, putting a plate in front of me."Ya. Do you know what his problem is? I've haven't seen or heard from him since yesterday after class.""Hun, he hasn't talked to me since class yesterday, how am i support to know what he has up his sleeves." he smirked and looked out into space. "But i would love to see him sleeveless, shirtless would give me a heart attack." he laughed and so did i.i know that he was gay, and really did not care. If you are happy, you are happy.I finished breakfast and ran to college, to get to class on class, i was walking home, when i finally got a little hungry, so i ran all the way home. As i got to the door, there was a note on the door.~KochouPlease come to my ~i shrugged and walked throw the door, only to see all the light was off. I walked over to Soubi's door and opened it. There were like 20-25 candles lighting the room, but it was still dark. I walked into the room, and the door shut behind me. I jumped, turning to see Soubi with full lust in his eyes. He smiled and walked over to me."Soubi?" I said standing there. He got right in front of me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He looked down and whispered."Do you really want to lost those kawaii ears and tail of yours, because I'm willing to help make your wish come true."~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Soubi?" I said standing there. He got right in front of me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He looked down and whispered."Do you really want to lost those kawaii ears and tail of yours, because I'm willing to help make your wish come true." "Please Soubi...help Me."he leaned forward and smile, pressed his forehead up against mine, his lips were very softly against mine."I'll be as gentle as possible." and with that said, he pushed his lips hard and passionate against mine, and it felt like fireworks were going off around us. He walked forward, making me back up over to the bed. We fell and Soubi hovered above me, glancing over my body. He leaned down kiss me softly, and his hand started to work on my next morning, i wok up with a hand over my heart and the sun in my eyes. Soubi's arm was wrapped around my chest, and the blanket was around our waist. Soubi was nuzzling in my now ears hair. It was so weird now that i was earless and tailless. My back was against Soubi chest, til he slowly turned me around to face him."I love you...Kochou.""I...love you too Soubi, i really do."Years have past since then. Soubi left the morning few that, the part when he left did not hurt, but what hurt was that he never said good-bye to me. I still lived with Kio, and on my last year of my 4-year college plan.I was currently sitting on my bed; i took over Soubi's room, but did not really change it much. I looked up at the picture i found the night before Soubi left me. I really missed my last day of college, i was walking home, taking a walk past my old home, which Soubi saved me from. To think i might be somewhere today if he did not take in and everything.I walked in the old abandon house. Everything was still were it was last time. The broken glass everywhere. The small blood strain was still at the bottle of the stairs.I followed the stairs up to my old room, where everything i left behind was gone now. Someone must have taken it or something. A box was left. I when to open it and it only had one thing left. My old first aid kit, for when my aunt hit me, causes me to bleed.I lead against the wall, where my bed once laid. I sat down and looked out the window. Suddenly my cell phone went off."Hello? Kio "I said,"Hey, where are you? Dinner is almost ready.""I'm sorry, I'll be home soon.""Alright. Be safe.""Well do!"i hung up before he could say anything else. I looked at my cell phone. It was the same one Soubi gave me so long ago.'Whenever you need me, call. I'll always pick up.'Soubi's words ran throw my head, and i wanted to call. Then questions started to if he doesn't want to talk to me? What if he with someone? What if he-"MAKES IT STOP!!!" I screamed as i throw my hand over my head. So many thoughts. So many questions. So many not answered. I started to cry.I opened the cell phone, and looked to find Soubi's number. I didn't think of ever calling him before.I pressed the decisive moment. I listened to the ranging sound then someone picked."Hello?" it was Soubi! He answered!"Hi, s-soubi. i-its me-e. Kochou.""Oh, Kochou! How are you? Are you all right? You sound like you were crying.""No no, I'm fine and all, i-...I'm just at the old house, thinking. About the past.""Oh, really. What about?""My old house. My aunt. You.""Oh, what about me?""Well, i-i...i really miss you since you left. You left me with so many unanswered question and everything. I-I just....never mind. I know it was a back idea! I'm sorry.""Wait! Ko-"i hung up and started to cry. I was so emotional today, and had no real reason why. I got up and looked out the window to see. I was raining. I jumped out the window and ran all the way home.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been a week since i called Soubi and now i was in depression. I wouldn't eat, drink, or come out of my room. All i did was sleep the days away. I really didn't want to live my life anymore. After Soubi left, i had no more reason.I walked out of my room, for the first time in a week; i walked into the kitchen and got myself something to eat. That's when Kio walked throw the door, with someone behind him."Oh, it will be great. Kochou has really missed you!" he turned to see me and i looked behind him to see Soubi!!!I stared at him, and all he did was smile at me. I was frowning, remembering calling him."Long time no see, huh? Kochou?"i turned and walked back into my room, slamming the door shut. I walked over and lay down on my bed, not wanting to see Soubi right now.'If he wants to walk back into my life, he got another thi-'someone knock on the door. I turned my face away from the door, and laid there not seeing who it was, but they opened the ever it was walked over to my bed, and sat down. They started to brush my hair, with there hand."Kochou? I know you're not asleep. Would you please look at me." it was Soubi, running his hand throw my hair. His hand runs over to my face, rubbing my cheek. I turned to him and looked up at him."I'm sorry for not telling, but someone of higher orders told me not to.""Higher orders? But who has higher orders then me?""Seimei. He told me to take care of you and then told me to love you, and not get you involve.""Involve with what?""it nothing now, it's all over." he leaned closer," I never meant to hurt you.""But you already did..."i looked down at the floor, about to cry. He was told to love me, because my brother told him to. He doesn't love me of will. I lay back down and curled into myself."Why did you sleep with me? Because my brother told you to take away my innocent?""no." he leaned down and kisses me on the cheek. "Because even if i wasn't told to, i would still love you and everything you become." I leaned up and kissed him on the lips. He kissed back, and the thing i know he was on top of me kissing me with a everlasting next morning, i was laying in bed, with Soubi by my side, arms around my waist and a hand in my hair. I looked up and him with love-filled eyes. This time i know, i just know he was never going to leave my side ever again, for a long, long time.


End file.
